After Party
by xenascully
Summary: Drunkenly written story of drunkenness. One-shot. Tony's thoughts can't be kept inside his head.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Drunken fic, as promised. (I said I'd come home from birthday celebrations and write a story while still under the influence.)**

**After Party**

Gibbs smiled and shook his head as he observed the small group of people he'd somehow invited over after the bar had shut down for the night. They'd all been out relaxing after the close of a particularly hard case, and had to share a cab back to the house as each of them had had a bit too much.

McGee had managed to pick up a hot redhead. Now, Tony had had many a jokes about that, all of which Gibbs had decided to pretend he never heard. But this girl seemed to really like Tim. Like really. Right now, as a matter of fact, Tim and this girl, Millisa was her name, were in the far corner of the basement, apparently under the impression that they couldn't be seen, as they made out like teenagers.

Ziva had decidedly left about twenty minutes ago now, being tired from the long day. Tony was still too drunk for Gibbs to feel okay about letting go anywhere. So they sat on saw horses on the opposite wall from the love-struck couple. They'd been talking a while ago, but they seemed a bit mesmerized by McGee and this redhead now.

"Man, I'd like to do that to you, some day," Tony said quietly.

Gibbs looked over at him. "What?"

"Huh?" Tony looked at Gibbs in question.

"Didn't you just say something to me?"

"No," Tony furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"Hm," Gibbs shrugged and looked down at his glass.

"I'd ride you so hard, you'd forget about any redheads," Tony said.

"DiNozzo, what the hell?" Gibbs had heard him, plain as day this time.

"What's wrong, Boss?"

"Who are you talkin' about?"

"Talking about?"

"Just now you said they'd forget about redheads. Who the hell you talkin' about?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Tony's eyes widened.

"Yeah."

"Uh... No one, Boss. Sorry. Forget I said it."

Gibbs sighed and decided he was done drinking for the night, setting his glass down on the bench. "Think I might turn in. You gonna babysit? You can crash on the couch, you know."

"I know," Tony replied with a small smile. Then he looked back down at his empty glass. "I'd rather be in your bed with you."

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"What'd you just say?"

"I said I know I can sleep on the couch."

"After that."

"I didn't say anything after that, Boss," he shook his head.

After a long moment appraising the agent to see if maybe he was trying to joke with him, he said, "Alright." Then turned and headed up the stairs.

"Damn. You have such a great ass."

"DiNozzo, go to sleep!"

~End~


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: By popular demand, another chapter. This was seriously only meant to be a ridiculous drunken short story with no real substance. Lol Thanks for liking it anyway! :)**

**The morning after...**

"Oh god..." Tony groaned as he tried to move his arms and turn over. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, or what he'd passed out on, and his eyes didn't seem in the mood to cooperate with investigating into the matter. His whole body ached. But the strange thing was that his head didn't hurt, and the nausea was only minimal. Strange hangover, indeed, though he wasn't complaining. It could be worse.

He knew he'd been out drinking with the team. He knew he'd ended up at Gibbs' house, and that McGee had brought a girl. Wait...what?

Finally his eyes cracked open to see that he had his face planted on the floor in front of Gibbs' couch. His arms were trapped under him and he couldn't much feel them, so he knew it was really gonna suck once he did manage to get himself up. But the dilemma was that he was sort of trapped there, wedged between the couch and the coffee table.

Somehow, he managed to wiggle his way to roll onto his side. Therein started the extremely uncomfortable process of blood flowing back into his slumbering arms. He closed his eyes tight, willing himself not to make a sound through the worst of it. When he opened them again, he looked up at the coffee table where there were four water bottles; three of which were empty and one with just a quarter of water left in it. He must not have been too bad off the night before if he'd been with it enough to rehydrate.

Oh...wait. That had been Gibbs. Now Tony remembered sprawling out onto the couch and Gibbs coming in with water...

_"Not a chance I'm letting you feel too sick to talk to me in the morning about what was said tonight. You're drinkin' this."_

_ "What do you mean? What did I say?"_

_ "Oh it doesn't matter that you know right now. Just that you remember it tomorrow. So...drink."_

"Damn...what is it I'm supposed to remember?" Tony thought as he pushed himself to sit up. He scratched the back of his head, then felt the sudden urgent need to use the bathroom. Four bottles of water sitting in his bladder were not about to wait.

As he stood in front of the toilet relieving himself, head lolled back and eyes closed from the release of pressure, the night began to unfold in his mind. He remembered McGee and the redhead making out in the corner, and thinking that he wished it was him and Gibbs. Why did he wish that? Man...alcohol sometimes did some weird things to his libido.

He remembered picturing them together in his mind, and what he'd wanted to do to him. Tony shuddered and opened his eyes to make sure he hadn't urinated outside of the toilet bowl perimeter. "Geez, I don't remember ever having to pee this long before," he thought. The stream didn't seem to have an end.

He went back to thinking. "What did Gibbs mean, that I had said something? I don't remember saying anything at all..." he thought. And then, as if he were watching a movie, his memories of the night before rewound in his head and started over. Only this time they were a lot more clear, and he was aware of speaking. Speaking his thoughts...out loud.

"Oh god..." Tony's eyes widened. "Oh no. Ohhhh no no no..." he finished relieving himself, shook and then zipped up his pants, hurriedly flushing and washing his hands before he snuck out of the bathroom, hoping maybe he could sneak out of the house and pretend he didn't remember anything at all.

"Mornin', princess," a woman's voice sounded from the kitchen as she held a coffee cup to her lips.

"Uh..." Tony stammered over his thoughts for a moment. "Good morning. Uh...Melanie, was it?"

"Millisa," she corrected. "Surprised you slept on the couch," she commented.

Tony looked back at the couch, then back to her. "Why is that?"

"Well," she's grinned, mischievously, "The way you carried on with the overt flirting with your boss last night, I'd have figured you'd be too sore to get out of his bed."

"Oh Jesus..." he swiped a hand down his face as Millisa laughed. "Please...please be quiet. Don't wake him up."

"Been up for a while now," Gibbs said from behind him. Tony's body stiffened completely, in panic. "Feelin' okay, DiNozzo?"

Tony squeaked in horror, wondering how, exactly, Gibbs was gonna go about firing him for harassment. Hopefully, he'd spare the details when filing the report... "I'm sorry, Boss," Tony began. "Apparently the Irish part of my blood is an extremely sleazy homosexual," he slapped on the famous DiNozzo cover-up-my-current-mental-breakdown smile. "And only rears its head when I'm exceptionally drunk. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. But I'm just saying I'd never have said those things...uh I'd never have even _thought_ those things... Boss, I..." He was cut off short by a swift slap to the back of his head.

"Any other part of your blood wanna ride me so hard I forget about redheads?"

"No, Boss. Absolutely no other part..." he seemed to shrink as Gibbs circled him and stopped behind him.

Gibbs smirked out of the agent's sight. "Good. I'd hate to have to transfer you." Tony wasn't exactly sure what that meant, or if it meant anything deeper than face value. He watched as Gibbs made his way back to the stairs. "Was flattering, though," the corner of his mouth turned up, without looking back to Tony, as he ascended the stairs to get to the shower.

Tony's face was a mixture of fleeting confusion and adrenaline from thinking he might actually be killed.

"Mornin', princess!" Millisa said more cheerfully, and Tony looked at her to see she was speaking to McGee, who'd just come up from downstairs, holding his clearly pounding head. He groaned in response, blindly heading for the coffee.

"Princess?" Tony questioned. "That's what you called me. How do you tell the difference between princesses if you call them all the same thing?"

"Oh, honey," she tilted her head apologetically. "I only called you that because I couldn't remember your actual name. This, here, is the real princess. Ain't that right, princess?" she scruffed Tim's hair and he groaned into his coffee. "I've gotta go," Millisa told them, looking at her watch. "It was fun! Maybe I'll see you again, some time." Tim nodded to her, dismissively, as he was in too much pain to care.

"Love 'em an' leave 'em, eh?" Tony asked as she headed out.

She turned to him and quietly replied, "Oh no, sweetie. I love my geeks. But I do _not_ have the patience to wait for them to have any free time for me." She winked, then headed out the front door, closing it behind her.

Tony absorbed what she'd said, and turned back to Tim, grinning. "Princess, huh?" he waggled his brows. "I'm so calling you that from now on."

"No, you're not," McGee replied, in all seriousness. "Or I won't hesitate to call you Irish Cowboy. Ya know, since you'd ride so hard..."

"Oh god..." a look of devastation once again washed over Tony's face at the realization that McGee, even in his clearly hungover state, remembered what we said last night.

Tim simply smiled as he brought the mug of coffee back up to his lips...

~End~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah seriously I wasn't sure I'd continue this one, but...for loca and all my dedicated readers. Here be some..um... Well hell. Guess I need to up the rating. **

**New Year, Old Confession**

New Year's Eve had the MCRT on a stake out for most of the afternoon. And McGee was overjoyed that they were able to leave in time to get to Millisa's party. She'd even invited Tony, who accepted at the last minute, since there wasn't much else to do. But there'd been one condition...

_ "Only if you and Timmy don't spend the night sucking each others faces," Tony demanded over the phone._

_ "Shut it, princess," she replied. "We were drunk and skunks that night, and you know it."_

_ "I thought you were gonna start calling me by my actual name."_

_ "Sorry. Habit. So are you coming?"_

_ "As long as we don't get stuck on a case. In which case, you'll know from Tim."_

_ "You bringin' the boy-toy?"_

_ "The who?"_

_ "Your man," she stated, matter-of-factly._

_ "I don't have a man!" he replied, incredulously._

_ "You still haven't hit that?"_

_ "I'm hanging up now."_

It's not so much that he wanted to go to the party, but that he wanted to have something to do that night. It was New Year's Eve, and he'd be just as happy going to bed before the ball dropped. But if he did that, then he'd feel old and have nothing to talk about at work the next day unless he made something up. And he'd honestly had enough of making things up in order to seem more exciting than he actually was.

God that seemed pathetic.

"Hey, Tony," Millisa had snuck up behind him, where he was sitting at the bar she had set up in the basement. "What're you doing all by yourself? There's plenty of people to mingle with."

"Guess I'm not feeling much like mingling," he halfheartedly smirked. But it sounded more like, 'G's 'mnot fling mushlike milling.'

"I think you've probably had enough," she raised a concerned yet amused brow.

"Aw c'mon. It's not even midnight."

"And you're clearly not having any fun," she retorted. "And it's almost midnight, which is why I came over here, because I'm gonna have to break the rule in about three minutes."

"Rule?"

"The one about sucking Princess's face," she reminded him.

"Oh right. Yeah... Guess you need someone to kiss for New Year's."

"Uh huh. You're not gonna freak out, are you? I feel like you probably won't even care at this point."

"Nah. I'm good. Just..."

"Just what?"

"Nothing," he turned back to his empty glass.

"Yeah, sure," she shook her head, knowing exactly what he'd been about to say. "Here," she set a bottle of water down in front of him. "Drink that all before midnight and make a wish, and it'll come true."

Tony tilted his head and looked at her with a raised brow, "What kinda weird Buddha logic is that?" he laughed at his own question.

"Just trust me. I'm Irish," she winked and made her way back across the room to McGee. Tony watched her go, and accepted the explanation with complete confidence.

He started in on the bottle of water, careful not to chug it in a way that'd make it come right back up, but quick enough to be done before the countdown started on the big screen TV behind him. He set the empty bottle down on the bar and looked at it. "You know what I wish," he told the object, as though it were a genie.

"Happy New Year!" a chorus of cheery, drunken voices sounded behind him, followed by noisemakers and confetti and music. He smiled without looking back at them, only catching a small bit of it in the mirror in front of him behind the liquor-lined wall, and seeing Tim's pink, inebriated face light up right before Millisa attacked him the first kiss of the year. Tony saw them both fall over, after she jumped up like a cat and wrapped herself around the younger agent, and he whipped around to make sure they were alright. They were both laughing where they lay on the ground, and Tony couldn't help but to smile and shake his head.

They were interrupted when the doorbell sounded, even over the loudness of the room. Millisa kissed the tip of Tim's nose, told him something, then stood up and went toward the door, stopping at the last second and turning to grab Tony's hand and pull him up out of his chair and drag him with her to the door. Tony was about to ask what was going on, until she swung open the door to reveal Gibbs.

"About time you got here," she told the older agent.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Better late than never. Here ya go," she all but shoved Tony out the door and straight into Gibbs. "Y'all have a good night!" she told them before shutting the door behind him.

Tony was drunk enough to be speechless as he regained his balance and pulled away from where he'd been pressed up against his boss's body. When he did speak, it didn't come out the way he'd meant it. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Gibbs raised a brow. "I was told you'd need a lift home," he replied.

"I could've gotten a cab."

"I can leave and you can still do that."

"No!" Tony blurted out, then realized how loud that seemed. "I mean...you came all the way here..." God he felt like a dick. "Sorry. That's not how I meant... I just meant, why didn't you come to the party? Why just come here to play taxi?"

"Didn't much feel like being around a lot of people. Not really my thing."

"Yeah. Figured you'd be celebrating with the boat, though," Tony joked. "I know you've got the good bourbon out for special occasions."

"Didn't drink tonight," Gibbs shook his head, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Knew I'd need to come by."

"Oh." Tony stood there, processing that the best his mind would allow at the moment. It instead decided to realize that they were both still just standing there, right in front of the door where Millisa had thrown him out. And as he began to think, he started to remember how that night a few weeks back in Gibbs' basement, he was as drunk as he was now, and he was speaking his thoughts out loud without realizing it. And he wondered if the same was happening now. But grateful that he was at least not thinking naughty thoughts.

Of course, now he was totally gonna start thinking naughty thoughts. There was no way to know what would happen if he let himself do it. "Ya know...I should be insulted that Millisa kicked me out," he said.

"But you're not?" Gibbs tilted his head slightly.

"Nah. She just wanted to make out with McLovegood. She knew I didn't wanna see that again. That and...well, I guess I was kinda bringin' everyone down. I wasn't really enjoying the night."

"Why not?" Gibbs asked, looking him over as his eyes seemed glued to the ground.

"Uh...I uh..." he cleared his throat, nervously trying not to say the wrong thing. "It just seems kinda pathetic and... I dunno, sad, maybe, when you're alone on New Year's, is all..." he cleared his throat again, his hands suddenly painfully unoccupied, as he fussed with the hem of his untucked dress shirt.

"_I _was alone," Gibbs reminded him. "In fact, I was in my car, on my way here."

"I didn't mean that _you_...I just meant that I...uh..." he panicked. "I mean, you should've been here. I mean before it was midnight. You should've been here. With me."

"Should I have?" Gibbs asked, softly, as he took a step toward him.

"Um," Tony swallowed and backed up a little. "Yeah."

"What would I have done here?" he asked as he stepped toward him again, Tony backing up in time. "With you?"

"Uh..." he swallowed again, trying like mad to keep himself from saying something inappropriate. "We could've...ya know...talked," he replied.

"Anything else?"

"Like...what?" his voice significantly quieted.

"Like...at midnight," Gibbs replied as Tony's back hit the door. Tony made this noise that came from the back of his throat, sounding somewhere in the middle of a grunt and a squeak, and it was in that moment that he realized how hard he'd become since the conversation started. How his breathing was quick and his heart was thumping so hard in his chest that he could feel it all over his body. He didn't want to allow himself to believe for even a second, that Gibbs was flirting with him. Not even for a second, because then he'd get lost in it, and who knows what would happen then?

"Boss?" Tony questioned, as Gibbs lingered there, just inches away from his face.

"Sorry I'm late, DiNozzo," he whispered. "Let me make it up to you?" his eyes flickered down to Tony's lips before looking him in the eyes again, and Tony's breath caught. "Tony?"

"Yes..." he answered. And Gibbs' lips were suddenly on his. The shock made him freeze. That is, until the kiss deepened and his entire body was on fire. Tony moaned into the kiss; his eyes clamping shut as he returned it. He was too dumbfounded to know what to do with his hands, and so they rested on Gibbs' chest.

There was a split second where the older man shifted on his feet and his thigh swiped across the hardened length that pressed fully against the tented front of Tony's jeans, making the younger man whimper into the kiss. Gibbs could feel the sudden intense change in Tony's body, as though he were hanging on by a very thin thread, and there was no way he wasn't going to do something about it.

Tony felt himself losing control as Gibbs' hand made its way from his neck down the front of his torso. His ab muscles fluttered as the strong fingers softly grazed over it and kept heading south. He was so close to losing it, he knew what would happen if he kept going. "G-Gibbs..." he whispered as he pulled away from the other man's lips. But Gibbs kept going until his hand cupped around the bulge in Tony's jeans and squeezed before roughly rubbing down and then up again. "Oh god...oh god oh god..." Tony grabbed a fistful of Gibbs' coat as he suddenly and embarrassingly exploded in his pants.

When he started to come back to himself, Tony found his face buried in Gibbs' neck, breathing in the scent of him. His head was swimming, and even though he was tipsy from drunkenness, he felt a happiness he hadn't in a long time. He smiled to himself as he remembered the wish he made, and silently thanked Millisa for being magic.

"Happy New Year, Tony," Gibbs whispered against his ear...

~end~


	4. Chapter 4

**New Year's Day...**

Tony sat up with his back against the headboard, wide awake now. It was 0700. He'd been up for half an hour.

The agent was fuzzy on what happened after the...incident in front of Millisa's house. But he'd woken up in his own bed, alone. Well, sort of alone. Because when he got up, there was a glass of water and some aspirin on his side table. And once he'd downed all of that, he'd gotten up to make coffee. But there asleep on his couch was Gibbs. Tony had silently closed the bedroom door again, and gotten right back into bed, because his brain couldn't figure out what in the hell he was supposed to do now...

He hadn't lied to Gibbs, before. Well, he didn't _think_ he had. Tony always ended up thinking about Gibbs in a very unprofessional manner when he had too much to drink. That wasn't new. But it wasn't something he thought of when he was sober. He'd always thought himself an idiot once he'd sobered up. That attraction had never left the 'drunk room'.

But now...after what happened at Millisa's, he was confused. He was embarrassed as hell about it. But only because of how quickly he'd gotten off; how intensely effected by Gibbs' attentions... It was like being hit by a train, it was so powerful, and there really was no other way his body could've responded. Thinking about it now, though, was much more different than any 'day after' sexual thoughts about his boss went. He wasn't disgusted by his brain, now. Tony wasn't disgusted by gay thoughts. Just his ridiculous brain for deciding to change preferences as if alcohol literally split his personality.

His 'day after' usually consisted of virtual smacks to the head for being dumb, and moving on. Today, however, recalling the events only seemed to be turning him on again. Like the barrier had been broken, and now all of him was gay. Or maybe just his gay-for-Gibbs now polluted every vein in his body, and he was completely okay with it, because Gibbs was the one who acted on it.

But why? Why did he do that? Was he messing with him? Was...was it even real? Did any of that actually happen? Oh god...how much did I drink?

Tony grabbed his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found Millisa's name. He pulled up a text box and began a question.

_Tony: Hey. I've got a question for you, and I want a straight answer._

_Mil: Straight, huh? Well...I dunno if I can give it like that. ;)_

_Tony: Omg it did happen..._

_Mil: Sure as hell did, princess. And it sounded amazing. _

_Tony: You were listening? _

_Mil: Well, Main princess and I happened to be near that window..._

_Tony: Oh god...McGee heard it, too?_

_Mil: He might've been too preoccupied with the amazing things I was doing with my hand._

_Tony: You planned this, didn't you..._

_Mil: I plead the 5th. _

_Tony: I'm trying to figure out if I should hate you right now._

_Mil: Hey, in my defense, I thought it'd be you who made the move. I was not expecting Gibbs to manhandle you like that._

Tony's cock jumped as that brought back the memory...

_Tony: I've gotta go. This is awkward._

_Mil: Doesn't have to be awkward, pretty boy. Did you spend the night with him?_

_Tony: In a manner of speaking._

_Mil: Well then you should not be hating me._

_Tony: I'm shutting off my phone._

_Mil: You love me._

_Tony: Damnit..._

_Mil: Have some awesome morning sex. Sober sex can be fun, too, if I remember correctly... It's been a while._

_Tony: I'm seriously shutting off the phone._

_Mil: I don't believe you._

…

_Mil: Princess?_

…

_Mil: I hope the sex is awesome. Ttyl!_

Tony silenced the phone and swiped a hand down his face. What the hell was he gonna do?

"You done hiding yet?" Gibbs voice sounded at the door, and Tony's eyes shot to it, seeing the older man's head poking into the room. "Thought I heard you phone go off a couple of times."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up," Tony said, setting the phone on the table.

"I've been up."

"You have?"

"Yeah. Heard you get up, earlier."

"And you've just been sitting out there?"

"Thought you might eventually come out if I made coffee. Can I come in?"

"Uh...yeah, sure," Tony adjusted himself a little more comfortably, pulling the blanket over his lap. Gibbs came in with two cups of hot coffee, handing one to Tony. "Thanks."

"Feel okay this morning?" he asked, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress.

"Yeah. Uh..." he stalled, taking a long sip from the mug. "I don't remember coming back here. You didn't have to stay."

"I was tired," he replied, then took a drink from his own mug. "And you were uncharacteristically silent after we left Millisa's. Wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Tony met his eyes for a long moment. "Everything is okay," he replied. "Why wouldn't it be?" Gibbs shrugged. "Or do you mean you wanted to see if I remembered everything?"

"Maybe... But not for whatever reason you might think."

"So you could pretend it never happened?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me," Gibbs said, much to Tony's surprise.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you said, before, that you only felt that way when you were drunk. So I knew that when I came to get you. I knew it, and I took advantage, because you were drunk," he confessed. "But once we got here, and I had some time to think, I realized that you might wake up horrified. You hiding in here kinda made that much clear..."

"I wasn't...hiding. And I'm not mad. I'm..confused. I wasn't lying to you, before. I felt things for you when I drank, which honestly I rarely drink anymore. That aside, it's always gone away once I sobered up. I haven't been...running around lusting after you. I promise you that. But am I mad about what happened? Mad...is not what I'm feeling. I'm feeling confused as hell because you're straight. And well...technically so am I. Unless I'm drunk. And now I'm feeling a little gay and I'm sober. So if what you did was like...a New Year's present or a Make a Wish Foundation charity thing, then I might be a little upset..."

His words were cut off when Gibbs' lips were suddenly pressed to his. Tony's eyes fell shut, of their own volition. And as the older man deepened the kiss, he felt the bed tip, and the mug pulled from his hands. He opened his eyes to see Gibbs putting the cups side by side on the table, then return his attentions to Tony.

But Tony's hands came up to gently lay on Gibbs' chest to stop him. "Wait," he told him, a bit breathlessly. "Gibbs, what are we doing?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I was trying to show you that it had nothing to do with charity or presents," he replied. "I'd...like to continue showing you. If you want, I mean..."

Tony was scared. Not...not afraid, scared. But nervous, excited scared. Like right before you get on a roller-coaster. His heart was racing in his chest and he felt dizzy, as he looked to Gibbs' lips and dove in to meet them once more...

*~.~*

**AN: I was gonna write a smutty sex scene, but I'm not sure if that's what you all want... o.o Should I take a vote?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: SMUTTY SMUTNESS AHEAD. You've been warned.**

***~/~***

Once they were stripped down to just boxers, Tony was grateful that sobriety allowed him much better stamina than when he was drunk. Although it being a huge surprise and the hottest thing ever, probably added to the explosive and sudden reaction he'd previously experienced at Gibbs' touch.

But now, curled and tangled together side by side, Gibbs' leg between Tony's, he was just as turned on, but his determination to make this last as long as possible kept him far enough from the brink to keep going.

"You need to tell me what you want," Gibbs said, breathily, close to Tony's ear, before nipping at the skin behind it.

"Mmm..." Tony sighed, shivering as the sensation shot through him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he kissed his jawline, "How comfortable are you with...everything?"

"Everything?" Tony was a bit lost in head space, and Gibbs pulled away for a moment to let it sink in. "Oh," Tony suddenly understood. "You mean...like, all the way."

"I assume you haven't done this before," Gibbs said.

"No, I haven't."

"Yet...you told me you'd ride me so hard-"

"Yeah, I remember," Tony smirked. "Guess I...might've had a few fantasies."

"Oh?" Gibbs moved to lay over him, supporting most of his weight on his arms, and he was pleasantly surprised when Tony's legs fell open around him without even a hesitation.

"Most of them were of you being all dominant. And those were really hot. Always got me off," he told him. Gibbs swallowed. "But the ones where I'm on top..." he sighed. "Those were the ones where I wasn't quite as overly drunk, and I'd be coordinated enough to play..." his sentence tapered off, and Gibbs grinned when the younger man's face became pink.

"Play?"

"Uh...yeah. I um..." he swallowed, embarrassed to explain.

"Played with yourself?"

"That...uh...geez, Boss, that makes it sound weird. And it was more than that..." Tony watched as something flashed in Gibbs' eyes.

"Did you like it?" Gibbs asked.

Tony swallowed again. "At first I thought it'd be weird. But...it actually felt good. I mean even before I started going a little further than just...touching."

"Just..." Gibbs slid his hand down Tony's torso and into his boxers, bypassing the hard, leaking cock and balls, and finding the pucker behind them, "Touching." A breath shuddered from Tony's lungs as Gibbs' fingers made tiny circles. "What'd you do, when you went a little further, Tony?" he asked. He pressed the pad of his finger against the hole, and Tony whimpered, and Gibbs felt his ab muscles quake beneath his own. He bent his head down and whispered in his ear. "Where do you keep it?"

"Keep...?"

"The lube, Tony."

"Drawer," he replied. "Side table." He scrambled for it, himself, though, fetching it faster than Gibbs would have. Pressing the bottle into Gibbs' hand, Tony sank further into the bed and rucked his knees up a big higher, giving Gibbs better access.

"How about we take these off, first?" Gibbs tugged on Tony's boxers.

"Oh..oh yeah, right," he let out a small laugh, then proceeded to strip off the offending item.

"Hey," Gibbs hands were suddenly on his shoulders when he sat up to toss the underwear. "It's okay. We don't have to do that."

"What?"

"Seems like you're kinda freaking out," he told him, concerned when he saw and felt the younger man shaking.

"I...I'm not freaking out!" he insisted. Gibbs seemed to be debating that in his head as he narrowed his eyes and studied him. "I promise, I'm not. I'm...I'm nervous as hell, sure. This is...this is my first time. And it's you. And it doesn't seem real, and it's exciting and strange and something I've never done before so sure it's a little scary. But Gibbs...I'm not freaking out." He leaned forward, cupping Gibbs' face in his hands before placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips. After a moment, he pulled away, placing his forehead on his. "I want this," he whispered, moving one of his hands down to cup Gibbs through his boxers. "I want you..."

Gibbs took a deep, steadying breath through his nose. "If anything makes you uncomfortable...anything at all, you tell me, and I'll stop, okay?" Tony nodded, relieved that Gibbs would continue. "Turn around." Tony furrowed his brows in question. "On your hands and knees. It'll be easier for you, this way, to start."

Tony understood. It felt a little strange, putting his ass in the air in front of Gibbs. But the way the older man caressed the pillowy globes calmed him. It was as if he were worshiping it, and that was enough for Tony to feel less self-conscious. Gibbs hand slid up the length of Tony's spine and gently pressed him down, so that he was actually on his elbows with his backside still in the air.

"This is gonna take a little while, so might as well get comfortable," Gibbs told him.

"You callin' me a tight-ass, Boss?" Tony smirked as he turned his head to look at him. Gibbs growled and Tony felt a light smack on his right butt cheek. He made a squeaking sound in the back of his throat, in surprise. "This gonna be the new head-slap?" he asked. "Because I don't think it'll look very professional."

"Only in the bedroom," Gibbs replied with a smirk of his own. "You like it as much as the head slaps?"

"Hmm... I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Oh?"

"Well now that I'm gay sober, I'll have to see if your head slaps make my cock jump like the ass slap does," he purred.

Gibbs would've laughed, had it not made his own cock jump to hear Tony talk to him like that. Instead, both hands went back to work on the flesh in front of him. Tony slightly buried his face into the mattress as the older agent gently pulled apart his cheeks to reveal the pink pucker he would need to prepare. Tony involuntarily clenched and released when he became aware of it.

The sound of the lube bottle top snapping open brought back a twinge of nerves in Tony's stomach. Gibbs didn't let him dwell too much in that feeling, though. He got straight to the point, and as Gibbs' began working him open, Tony's inhibitions melting away bit by bit.

It wasn't until he'd easily fit four generously lubed fingers in, without resistance, that he knew Tony was ready. That, and Tony had been rocking back impatiently into them, even though he was fighting not to, and his hands gripped the blankets below, twisting with every twist of Gibbs' fingers.

"Please..." Tony breathed, pressing back now without hesitation. "I'm ready. Please, Gibbs..."

Gibbs pulled away, and Tony picked up his head and looked behind him as Gibbs wiped his hands on a rag and sat back on his haunches. "Ready when you are," Gibbs told him, and Tony suddenly remembered his sorta-promise, turning and himself around and pulling the older man into a deep, passionate kiss. His hands traveled down to Gibbs' boxers, without breaking the kiss, and pulled them down as far as the position would allow, and Gibbs' cock sprang free, standing proudly at attention.

Gibbs thought he'd been doing a pretty good job keeping himself together, up to that point. In all reality, he'd had to make himself think about something else while he was prepping Tony. Thinking about something else didn't mean he couldn't do a proper job. He was good at detaching himself when it was necessary. And that had definitely been necessary. But now Tony was facing him. There was no way he could separate himself mentally from him like this, kissing him; stroking his cock and moving to straddle him...

"You wanna lay down?" Tony asked, pulling out of the kiss for a moment.

"I think this is good, if it's okay with you," Gibbs replied. "Plus this bed...well, I'd have figured you'd have something a little bigger."

Tony let out a small laugh. "I don't bring anyone into it."

"Oh?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"Well, until now. And technically you brought yourself." Gibbs smiled, pulling Tony's body flush against his and taking his mouth again. Tony groaned as their hard lengths fit beside each other, sliding deliciously, and making it impossible for Tony not to thrust his hips to feel it again.

Gibbs felt Tony shift over him, but didn't pull out of the kiss until he felt the younger man grab his cock. By the time he'd pulled back and opened his eyes, Tony was lowering himself onto him. Slowly, he enveloped Gibbs into him, concentrating on every single inch of it, how it felt as it filled him up. "Tony..." Gibbs moaned his name and Tony opened his eyes to the dark, lust-filled ones before him. "You okay?"

Tony nodded.

"When you're ready, I do believe you said something about-"

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said with a hint of amusement on his lips. "I'm getting to that. Never were very patient."

Gibbs growled, "Not with you. Never with you.." he squeezed Tony's hipbones with either hand, rolling slightly into him.

"Unless you had to be," he added.

"Still wasn't patient. Just silent about it."

"Well..I hope you won't be silent for this," Tony lifted up a bit and curled back down, forcing a grunt out of his boss. He liked that. He liked making Gibbs make that sound. He wanted to make him make that sound again...

Once he was used to the stretch, and it had melted away from burning, and into a good full feeling, Tony started a good rhythm going, with intentions on speeding it up at some point. That point was decided the moment Gibbs hit the sweet spot inside of him, and Tony was leaning back, now. One hand braced on the headboard, the other around his cock, he was for all intents and purposes now riding his boss. And it made him think back to that night in the basement, when he really truly wanted to do that. Or well...his subconscious drunken gay self, anyway. His gay self that in all honesty was now just his _self_.

As good as it felt, and he never wanted to stop, his legs were starting to ache from the exertion. Gibbs seemed to sense it, and so grabbed hold of Tony's hips and took over the action, thrusting up into him over and over until the noises that came from Tony's throat grew in pitch. "Oh fuck! Fuck, Gibbs! Uhn!" jets of creamy white striped both men's abs, and Gibbs rode it out until they stopped, and he pulled out, stroked a handful of times and added his release to Tony's...

When Tony came to, he was cleaned up and curled up under the sheets with Gibbs. As small as the bed was, they had no choice but to be tangle up together just to say on top of it.

He realized his head was on the older man's chest, and he pushed up to see if Gibbs was awake, too.

"Hey," Gibbs smiled at him. "Was wondering when you'd come back around."

"Sorry," Tony ducked his head. "I swear that doesn't happen often. And I don't usually, ah...I'm not usually so loud."

"I wasn't complaining," Gibbs smirked.

"It's just...well at the risk of sounding cliché or something, I've never...uh...it's never been...that...intense."

"You weren't bad, yourself," Gibbs replied.

Tony's eyes shot to his, realizing once he saw his face that he was trying to be funny. "That was just my first try," he raised a brow.

"And how was it?" Gibbs asked, more seriously.

"Are you kidding? I thought it was obvious..."

"I meant as a whole. As in was it comfortable, or was it awkward or painful at any point?"

"I was nervous, but any discomforts I had didn't last very long. And in case it wasn't clear, I do plan on doing it again."

"That's good," Gibbs told him. "But I'm gonna have to ask you to do something, before that happens."

Tony swallowed, feeling like maybe this was gonna be that moment that ruined everything. That Gibbs would tell him he'd have to transfer to another team, or maybe Gibbs would retire, which would be bad. Or maybe he was gonna ask him to tell his father...or...oh hell, he didn't even want to think about it... "What's that?" he asked casually.

"You're gonna have to get a bigger bed," Gibbs replied. Tony looked at him for a long moment, until he saw the corner of his mouth twitch almost imperceptibly.

Tony sneakily slid a pillow out and whacked Gibbs in the face with it, and laughter ensued...

~Seriously the end, guys. For reals. lol~


	6. Chapter 6

AN: BDAY PRESENT FOR MILLISA! (Also, "the end" in this story is quite loosely used)

*~.~*

Tony's feet were kicked up on his desk, head back as he laid as far back as he could, trying to stretch his sore muscles.

"Rough night, Tony?" McGee smirked from his desk.

"New bed, McNosy," Tony replied. "Just need some time to get used to it, I guess. Or maybe I should get one of those feather topper things."

"Memory foam is better," Tim suggested.

"What was wrong with your old bed?" Ziva asked.

"Broke it," Tony smirked.

"Lies," Ziva scoffed.

"Think what you want, Zee-vah. But that's what happened. Broke it in the midst of a very passionate night of love-making," he sighed, looking up to the skylight with a grin.

"I did not know you were seeing anyone, Tony," she said.

"That's because I didn't tell you," he replied.

"Which is frightening, because you never _not_ tell us when you are seeing someone," she retorted.

"Maybe it's just a sign he's maturing," McGee chimed in, knowingly, glancing to Tony before looking to Ziva.

"If he had not just admitted to breaking furniture during their activities together, I might have believed that."

"You wouldn't like me if I was mature," Tony narrowed his eyes.

"It's true," Tim raised a brow to Ziva. "Remember those days before the Christmas confetti bombs here in the bullpen? He was acting so mature, we were afraid something was horribly wrong."

"_That_ was funny," Tony laughed. "You've gotta admit."

"It wasn't funny, Tony," Tim countered. "We thought you were dying or something and not telling us about it."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you jumped to conclusions," he defended. "I was just trying to distract you so you wouldn't expect the surprise."

"Speaking of surprises," McGee changed the subject, "Millisa's birthday is today."

"Oh yeah?" Tony sat up and looked over at his partner. "You throwing a surprise party?"

"Not a party, really. She's a ridiculously huge fan of WWE and it's on tonight and she wants me to come over and watch with her. She thinks I'll like it and it'll count as my present to her if I go."

"So you want me to go so you're not suffering alone," Tony surmised.

"Sort of...?"

"Well I had plans to spend the evening breaking in the new bed," he told him.

"You are such a pig, Tony," Ziva scoffed.

"We were gonna have dinner first!"

"You can bring your date, and have dinner with us at Millisa's," McGee offered. "She's making homemade macaroni and cheese and pot roast."

"Is that wrestling-watching food?" Tony inquired.

"_Is_ there wrestling-watching food?"

"Depends what kind of wrestling," Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen unexpectedly.

"WWE, Boss," Tony answered, straightening in his chair and facing his computer. "The fake kind, in other words."

"Choreographed," Gibbs countered. "Not exactly fake."

"You watch WWE, Boss?" McGee asked, curiously yet cautiously.

"Not really my thing," he stated as he sat at his desk.

"That's too bad," Tony said. "Millisa's watching it for her birthday tonight. McGee invited me and my date," he grinned.

Tim felt a little panicked as Gibbs' eyes seemed to lighten up at the mention of Millisa. "Uh, you...should come, too, Boss, since you know her. I mean...if you want."

"You can bring a date," Tony smirked. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if he might be pushing a bit too far. But Gibbs returned the smirk.

*~.~*

It was getting close to the end of the work day and Tony was getting a but antsy. He'd been looking forward to the evening with Gibbs at home. Where they could do things. Things they couldn't really do at Millisa's. Not that they couldn't do that afterward, but the point remained.

Tony wasn't sore from the new bed. On the contrary, he was more sore from what they'd been doing in it the night before. So it wasn't a bad 'sore'. Just a reminder of what they were going to have to put off. But it was worth it because it was Millisa, and if not for her, they might not be doing things together in any bed.

Tim and Ziva had gone down to Abby's lab about five minutes ago to check in on a cold case sample they were having her take a second look at. Tony was deep in thought at his desk, wondering if there was something he could grab as a present for Millisa that wouldn't come from a gas station, but wouldn't require a trip to some department store and use up what little time they had before having to get to her house. If he'd known about her birthday sooner, he'd have been able to come up with something more meaningful, and sure he could show up and tell her he'd bring something by later that week, but he didn't want to show up empty-handed.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs' voice sounded from his desk, and Tony was pulled from his thoughts. Gibbs stood and crooked a finger as he began to head toward the elevator.

Tony quickly stood to join him. "Where we goin', Boss?" he asked, thinking maybe his lover had been thinking the same thing and they'd go find her something together. But Gibbs didn't answer. They both boarded the elevator and Gibbs pressed the button to take them down a floor, but stopped it once it started moving. "Gibbs?" was all Tony got out before Gibbs had him pressed up against the metallic wall, lips crushing over his.

Now, it wasn't that Tony was complaining. No. Not at all. But Gibbs initiating inappropriate office behavior? This was unheard of. Especially this kind of behavior. Especially in the elevator. Tony was shocked.

Not that the shock did anything to stop his dick from swelling when Gibbs' hand shoved its way inside the front of his pants, mind you.

"Jesus, Gibbs!" he whisper-shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I'd have thought that was pretty obvious," Gibbs replied before moving to nuzzle the younger man's neck.

"Yeah well...ooh! Ah..uhhh... I guess what I'm asking is, why are you doing this here?"

"'Cause we won't be able to get to this till much much later, and I don't wanna spend the next several hours watching men wrestle on TV and not be able to jump you right there."

"Oh... So this is a strategic measure with the end goal of achieving the ability to get it out of our system for long enough to wait until we get home tonight. Okay... I'm totally game for that," he replied and reached down, eagerly, to open the older agent's pants...

*~.~*

"Where are Tony and Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she and McGee returned to the bullpen to take their seats.

"Maybe they're upstairs with Vance," Tim guessed.

"Surely they would have called us if we'd gotten a case."

"Yeah they would have. So they must still be here," Tim raised his brows. That's when the elevator dinged and he looked over to see the two agents in question head out of it. Tony was acting casual. Too casual, and Tim knew what that meant. And as Gibbs headed toward the restroom instead of straight to the bullpen, he noticed that his shirt collar was scrunched to one side. A second look at Tony confirmed it for Tim. The SFA looked sated and happy, if not also a bit flushed as he sat weightlessly down in his seat.

"Where were you two?" Ziva asked.

"Oh just...getting something ready for Millisa's party, is all," he grinned, then glanced over at McGee who had a knowing smirk on his face. Tony blushed and looked straight back over to his computer screen, pretending he didn't know that Tim knew.

"You guys don't have to get her anything," Tim said, anyway, smile still in place. "She'll just be happy to have a couple more possible converts."

"You mean four more," Ziva corrected. "They will both have their dates with them."

"Oh right, yeah," Tim nodded, then cleared his throat as Gibbs came back from the restroom looking much more like himself...

*~.~*

Millisa opened her door after there was a brief knock, revealing Gibbs who was handing over a bottle of bourbon with a red bow tied around the neck of it. "Jethro! I'm so glad you came," she smiled.

"Happy birthday, Millisa," he returned the smile and she gave him a quick hug as she peeked around either side of him, then pulled back and met his eyes.

"Where's your boy-toy?"

Gibbs shook his head, but his smile remained. "Don't call him that. And he had to stop home and change."

"Looks like you did, too, so why isn't he here yet?" she asked as she led him inside.

"He lives farther away from you."

"Why doesn't he have any clothes at your place?"

"He does. Just nothing clean."

"Ah, I see," she winked. "Make yourself comfortable. Dinner's about ready, and wrestling starts in twenty." She sauntered out to the kitchen as Gibbs entered the living room.

"Hey, Boss," Tim smiled lightly in greeting from where he sat at the end of the couch. "Tony went to get her a present, didn't he," he surmised.

Gibbs cocked his head as he took a seat on the other end of the couch. "He's a gift-giver. He'd feel bad if he didn't."

"Twenty bucks says it's a movie."

"I'm not taking that bet, McGee," he almost laughed.

McGee smiled bigger. "You want a beer?"

"Sure."

"Be right back," he pushed up off the couch and went out to the kitchen. Before he made it back, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Gibbs called out as he got up, knowing who it likely was. He was right. As he opened the door, Tony's face lit up in a huge, toothy smile to see him. "Hey, Tony," Gibbs couldn't help but to return the smile as he moved to let him in.

"Is it weird how excited and happy I get every time I see you?"

"If it is, I guess we're both weird."

"I mean, I just saw you for eight straight hours at work. And we've only been away from each other for like half an hour. Yet I see you now and it's like I've been gone a week."

Gibbs closed the door behind them and turned to pull Tony into an embrace, kissing the side of his face as he did. "Feel the same way," he told him. "Been a long time since I felt like this about someone."

Tony gently pulled away and looked into the older man's eyes, his own shining at his lover's words.

"Tony-princess!" Millisa cheerfully sing-songed as she came into the room, swooping in to hug him and effectively ending the moment. But maybe that was a good thing, for now.

"Hey," Tony laughed, hugging her back. "Happy birthday, red," he winked and handed her a wrapped box, then bent to her ear and whispered, "Don't open this until later. Initially it was supposed to be a gag gift, but the harder I thought about it, it might be the coolest thing ever, and you should open it privately."

"Didn't main-princess tell you not to get me anything?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to."

"You're a sweetheart, Tony DiNozzo," she grinned.

"Don't get any ideas," Gibbs put an arm around Tony's waist and pulled him close, smirking the whole time.

"Hey, Tony," Tim came out with three bottles of beer, handing one to each man. "Millisa, you want a beer?"

"Honey, those are for you guys. I'm drinkin' what Gibbs brought," she said with a smile and a raised brow before turning to head toward the kitchen. "Dinner is self-serve! Come and get it!"

Everyone sat on the large sofa with their big dinner plates full of macaroni and cheese and pot roast as Millisa tuned the TV in to WWE. "Hope you don't mind the type of pasta I used," she said as she got comfortable in her place beside Tim.

That's when Tony got a good look at it. The pasta. Now, Tony would deny up and down that he preferred the Spongebob shaped macaroni and cheese when making his mac n cheese purchases. But he knew "shaped pasta" when he saw it. And this pasta was shaped like...

"Uh Millisa? Are we eating little penises?" he asked, and Tim choked beside him, coughing as he looked down at his plate. Millisa snorted. Then Tony smiled at his partner, "Don't choke on the dicks, McDeepThroat." Millisa burst out laughing and Gibbs slapped Tony upside the head. "Sorry, Boss..."

"Where did you even get this and why?" McGee asked, a bit outraged.

"I had an overabundance of it left over from a bachelorette party we threw a friend of mine a couple weeks ago. It's just pasta, princess. No penises were harmed in the making."

"Yeah yeah," he shook his head, slightly embarrassed by his own reaction.

Everyone began eating again, and Tony couldn't help adding, "Look on the bright side, Timmy. Now you're not the only one in here who hasn't eaten a dick."

"Tony!" Tim groaned as Millisa's laughter reignited.

"I'm kidding," he laughed as Gibbs smacked him again. Then he turned to Gibbs' ear and whispered, "I was right. It does turn me on as much as the ass-slaps, now."

Gibbs met his eyes, and Tony wasn't sure if he could read what he saw in them in that moment. But Gibbs' foremost thought was that this was going to be a very long night...

*~.~*

AN: Clearly this is gonna be a little longer. But here's the first part of Millisa's bday chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner finished, and twenty-four bottles of beer between them depleted, wrestling was nearly over. It was a commercial, and Millisa was attached to Tim's hip as they took advantage of the free moment by sucking face, as Tony would put it. Millisa was halfway through a third glass of the bourbon Gibbs had brought her.

Gibbs had been trying to keep his calm for the past thirty odd minutes, but now Tony was slowly inching his way to ruining any resolve he had left. The younger agent's hand was on his thigh, another gently rasping the back of his scalp. It was making him sleepy. Maybe sleepy wasn't the right word. It was hypnotizing his senses and making him feel drunk, when eight beers really shouldn't be.

Tony's ass-slap/head-slap comment had been bouncing around in his mind since he'd said it. It was what originally had him needing to reign himself in, in the first place.

"I don't think the rendezvous in the elevator worked as well as planned," Tony whispered in his ear, then. "I don't think I can wait until tonight." His hand moved up to cup Gibbs' half-hard cock through his jeans, and the older man drew in a breath, grabbing Tony's wrist and glancing past him toward the couple on the other end of the couch. "They're not paying attention," Tony assured him.

"Not here, Tony," he whispered back.

"We could go to the kitchen," he suggested, then sucked Gibbs' earlobe into his mouth.

"For Christ's sake, just do it in the bathroom," Millisa shouted over Tim's shoulder. "I prepare food in the kitchen."

"There's already a pot full of dicks in there," Tony shot back. Almost immediately, two hands hit him in the back of the head, and Tony groaned.

"Kinky," she grinned at his response. "Anyway, I'm sure I haven't pulled you over to the dark side of becoming a wrestling fan. So just...go do what you need to do. We need the living room now, anyway," she smirked.

Tony's eyes lit up and darkened at the same time, when they met Gibbs'. Then he glanced back to Millisa. "Open your present, then? It might be the highlight of your adventure with McNasty, here."

"Ooo now I'm excited," she pulled away from Tim to go retrieve the package.

"Wha- what?" Tim drowsily looked around.

"Good luck, Tim," Tony smirked, then turned to Gibbs and grabbed his hand as he stood. "C'mon," he tugged, and Gibbs went with him with very little resistance.

McGee watched them go, a smirk on his face as well, until in faded thoughtfully on the subject of what Tony meant.

"Oh my god," Millisa's voice sounded from the kitchen. Tim's brows furrowed and he got up, slightly unsteady at first, and made his way to her. When he reached the doorway leading in, he saw the redhead holding something in each hand. Her gaze slowly turned to Tim. "How much do you trust me?" she asked.

"Uh...well, that depends how you mean..."

"I mean in the sack, sweetcheeks."

"Well then yes. I mean uhh...I mean I trust you a hundred percent. Why?"

"Because I want you to do one more tiny little thing for me for my birthday," she stepped closer.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he smiled. Millisa held up the items in her hand. Tim looked at them for a long moment before his eyes widened. "What the hell is that for? What is that?"

"It's a strap-on, princess," she flopped the translucent purple rubber toy in her hand, and he noticed the straps connected to it. "And there was thoughtfully also a tube of lube," she smiled.

"That...s not a tiny little thing!" he met her eyes again. "And I...I dunno if I can uh...umm...I mean I never...errr..."

"Oh it'll fit," she nodded. "Just got lube you up and stretch you and it'll be amazing. Trust me," she stepped closer, putting her mouth against his ear. "You're gonna love it."

"Uh...but..." he stammered, "But Tony got that for you. He knew this was gonna happen and if I do this, he'll never let it go!"

"Princess! Tony takes it up the ass on a regular basis from Gibbs. He's got nothin' to say."

Tim looked from her to the toy, back and forth several times in contemplation. He had to admit he was a little curious.

"Trust me," she assured him. "If it gets weird or you don't like it, we'll stop and just do it the old-fashioned way, okay?"

His shoulders relaxed, and he nodded. She squealed with glee and linked her elbow with his, dragging him to the bedroom...

*~.~*

"Still all opened up for me from last night," Gibbs hissed in Tony's ear as he sank into him. Tony was bent over the double-sink counter, a hand braced on the edge of each basin and his pants bunched at his ankles. He groaned as quietly as he could manage, knowing they weren't alone in the house. "Yet still so damn tight...god, Tony..."

"Been waiting for this...all night," Tony breathed, looking hard into the mirror at Gibbs' reflection as he pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in. "Fuck! Fuck, Jethro!" he whimpered as he hit the sweet spot inside of him, making him see stars.

"Not gonna last, Tony... Need you to come with me," he reached around grasping hold of the younger man's leaking cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Tony no longer had a language as he was overcome with the sensations being administered to him. He watched Gibbs' hand in the mirror as it stroked him, watched his face as it contorted with pleasure, and it was in the same moment that they were both coming, hard and fast; Gibbs filling Tony, and Tony spilling over into the sink.

His world grayed out for a few moments, and when things started to come back into focus, he found himself resting his face against the cool mirror, and felt Gibbs cleaning the mess he'd made before it could run down his legs. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs asked.

"How ridiculously fast that was," he answered. "You make me come like it's my first time coming. Like I'm fourteen and just realized it was possible."

Gibbs slapped his ass cheek, earning a yelp. "I came the same time you did."

"I think we should just call it round one, when this happens," Tony told him as he felt Gibbs begin to pull his pants up for him, then turned and took over the task.

"Round one?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah. Round two can be when we get home. Then we can go nice and slow and I can do all the things I wanted to do, but this bathroom was much too small for," he grinned, dipping in to nip Gibbs' lower lip.

"That so?" Gibbs asked, voice low.

"Yeah," he wrapped his arms around the older man's waist.

"Neither of us should drive, right now."

"I can call a cab. We can get McGee to pick us up tomorrow."

"Think they'll notice if we leave?"

"Oh trust me," Tony smiled, "They won't notice anything until morning..."

*~.~*

The next morning, Tony got to work before McGee, much to the younger agent's dismay. He could see Tim was walking just a little funny, and he smirked and pulled out his phone.

_Tony: So did you enjoy your present?_

He hit send and waited for a response.

_Millisa: Not as much as princess. And I enjoyed it immensely. Excellent gift!_

_Tony: Oh really? So Timmy liked it?_

_Millisa: I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this..._

_Tony: Please. I'm a big fan of ass-play. _

_Millisa: Exactly. I don't want you getting any ideas._

_Tony: Idea?_

_Millisa: Yeah, like trying to convince my princess to try out the real thing._

Tony had been taking a sip of his coffee, and at reading that, he nearly spit it out onto the screen.

_Tony: Really? You think I'd try and take Tim from you? I've got a man, if you haven't noticed. And I don't think McGee is gay._

_Millisa: He really liked it._

_Tony: You don't have to be gay to like your ass played with._

_Millisa: He really really like it._

_Tony: You're afraid you're not gonna be enough, now? You know, if you wear out that strap-on, you can buy another one..._

_Millisa: Just do me a favor. If he does turn out to wanna try the real thing, at least invite me to watch._

_Tony: omg_

_Millisa: In fact, we should have an orgy._

_Tony: Millisa!_

_Millisa: I feel like this is a sound idea._

_Tony: Even though Gibbs is into redheads, he's not into sharing. And either am I. _

_Millisa: Suit yourself. Princess was so tight, it took half an hour to properly stretch him enough to fit that in._

_Tony: INFORMATION I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW._

_Millisa: Don't lie._

_Tony: I HAVE TO WORK NOW. HAVE A GREAT DAY!_

_Millisa: ;)_

"You okay, Tony?" McGee asked from where he sat at his desk.

"I'm fine!" Tony smiled, letting out a nervous laugh. "Totally fine. How was your night?"

Tim blushed. "Uh...good. It was fine." Then he turned to face his screen and left the other agent alone.

"What is going on with you two?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing!" they replied in unison.

And...they lived happily ever after...

The end...?


End file.
